


Puppy pile

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chat fic kinda, Puppy Piles, Sick Character, there are relationships I just don't feel like tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: Sick Aussie gets a puppy pile





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are their chat names so no one gets confused. 
> 
> Chan- CHRIStianoBANGnaldo, SkzMother  
> Woojin- SkzFather  
> Minho- Minminminnie  
> Changbin- DepressingEnoEmu  
> Hyunjin- BeautifulBoy  
> Jisung- LoudBabySquirrel  
> Felix- LixiePixie  
> Seungmin- BabySeungie  
> Jeongin- BabyMaknae

**CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** Felix

 **LixiePixie :** Yes hyung?

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** where are you at felix?

 **LixiePixie :** I'm at the studio practicing, why? Are you ok hyung?

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** no I'm not ok, I'm tired, I'm in pain, I feel horrible, I'm home alone, I'm very lonely, cold and sad.

 **LixiePixie :** aw poor hyung, I thought Woojin hyung stayed at home with you?

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** he did for awhile  but left to go practice so I'm alone now.

 **LixiePixie :** I'm sorry channie hyung, I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise

 **CHRIStianoBangnaldo:** please hurry Felix 

* * *

**LixiePixie :** hey channie hyung are you awake? 

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** I am, I wish I wasn't but I am

 **LixiePixie :** I'm sorry channie hyung I won't be able to come home for awhile

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** thats fine, I'll manage on my own, but if I die today make sure to bury me on a hill overlooking the sea, also plant a cherry blossom tree next to my grave, and when I die tell woojiW he's in charge of all of you kids

 **LixiePixie :** um hyung, your not going to die, but ok I guess, also that looked like something from a drama.

 **LixiePixie :** hyung how much medicine did you take? You seem really drugged out 

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** I didn't take any I don't think, I can't remember I don't know, ask Woojin he'll probably know

 **LixiePixie :** ok hyung, illI ask him, you need to rest ok?

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo:** I caaant, I've been trying all day, trust me I eant to sleep, I just can't.

 **LixiePixie :** well keep trying hyung, one of use will be there to check on you later.

 **CHRIStianoBANGnaldo :** fine, I'll probably be dead by then

 **LixiePixie :** hyung your not going to die, now go to bed! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are their chat names so no one gets confused.
> 
> Chan- CHRIStianoBANGnaldo, SkzMother  
> Woojin- SkzFather  
> Minho- Minminminnie  
> Changbin- DepressingEnoEmu  
> Hyunjin- BeautifulBoy  
> Jisung- LoudBabySquirrel  
> Felix- LixiePixie  
> Seungmin- BabySeungie  
> Jeongin- BabyMaknae

_(in the gc)_

 

 **BabyMaknae :** hey Chan hyung, are you ok?

 **DepressingEnoEmu :** Jeongin he's probably asleep or dead

 **BabySeungie :** I'm saying he's dead

 **SkzFather :** guys he's probably asleep

 **SkzMother :** am I not allowed to answer for myself!? Jeez! 

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** oh I guess he's alive

 **SkzMother :** shut up, and no I'm not ok Jeongin 

 **LixiePixie :** poor hyung

 **MinMinMinnie :** if your not feeling good go rest 

 **SkzMother :** oh my gosh people need to stop telling me that! Don't you think I'm trying!? Cause I am! There is nothing more that I want to do right now except sleep! But I can't becubec my nose is stuffy and I can't breathe so I can't sleep and not only that but I have to respond to my kids and my husband, it is physically and mentally impossible for me to sleep right now! Ok? Jeez people

 **BeautifulBoy :** holy crap hyung calm down

 **SkzMother :** no I will not calm down, and watch your language! 

 **SkzFather :** Chan calm down ok? I'll be home in a minute.

 **SkzMother :** don't lie to me Woojin, yo guys have been telling me that for the last two hours! Has anyone showed up? No! No they have not!!

 **SkzMother :** while you guys arevhaare  a good time at the studio I'm stuck at home suffering by myself all day long so don't even bother, imI oerfperfe fine on my own thank you very much.

 **BabySeungie :** ok how much medicine did toy give him?

 **Skz father :** just the recommended dosage

 **MinMinMinnie :** are you sure? He seems really high.

 **SkzFather :** I'm positive 

 **SkzMother :** I'm not high this is how I always am

 **LixiePixie :** does he have a fever or something? That's how I get when I have a fever

 **BeautifulaBoy :** does it look like we know feliF? We aren't with him.

 **LixiePixie :** oh right hehe sorry

 **BeautifulBoy :** oi

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** Chan hyung you still alive?

 **BabyMaknae :** Chan hyung?

 **SkzFather :** Christopher answra your phone you're worrying me.

 **LixiePixie :** Chan hyung please answer

 **MinMinMinnie :** Christiano Bangnaldo answer your phone.

 **BeautifulBoy :** hyung please answer 

 **DepressedEmoEmu :** Chan hyung please answer you're scaring me

 **BabySeungie :** please answer hyung.

 **SkzMother :** oh my gosh guys when I finally start to fall asleep you decide to blow up my phone? Gosh, you guys are so wishy washy make up your mind if you want me awake or asleep.

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** jeez hyung I thought you died

 **SkzMother :** right now I wish I did

 **SkzFather :** don't worry Chan I'm almost home

 **SkzMother :** it doesn't matter, I've survived this long I don't need anyone to take care of me, I can live in my own

 **DepressingEmoEmu :** Chan hyung stop being dramatic, itsi only been an hour and a half since Woojin hyung left

 **SkzMother :** yeah well it feels like it's been forever

 **SkzMother :** and as I said before. If I die today make sure to bury me on a hill overlooking the sea, and plant a cherry blossom tree next to my grave. Woojin your in charge of all of the kids now.

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** it's official hesh high

 **SkzFather :** Chan you're not going to die, and I'm already in charge of the kids.

 **MinMinMinnie :** definitely  high

 **SkzMother :** I'm not high! Stop saying that! 

 **DepressedEmoEmu :** if he's not high then hesh either a teenage girl on her period or a pregnant woman.

 **BabySeungie :** teenage girl

 **LixiePixie :** yep

 **SkzMother :** no I'm not! Felix your soupposed to be on my side! 

 **LixiePixie :** sorry hyung but it's true

 **SkzMother :** ThAt'S iT. I'm LeAvInG

 **SkzFather :** I'm home

 **SkzMother :** finally 

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** I thought you didn't want anyone over

 **SkzMother :** shut up I never said that

 **DepressedEmoEmu :** ok it's official he's a high teenage girl on her period

 **BeautifulBoy :** that's the final verdict

 **SkzMother :** I'm blocking you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be up some time tomorrow thanks so much for reading this <3   
> Please excuse all grammatical errors, it's one in the morning and I'm tired, I don't feel like fixing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this I'm so sleep deprived and I don't care right now so yeah  
> Also this chapter is really cringy, you have been warned

"Chan I'm home" Woojin called into the dark seemingly empty dorm

"Go away." Chan mumbled from somewhere in the dorm.

"Chan? Where are you? " Woojin asked pulling off his jacket, he seen a hand pop up from a nest of blankets on the ground. He rolled his eyes and flicked on the lights.

"Nooo turn it out. " Chan whined burrowing deeper into the blankets. 

" Chan, you need to come out and take your medicine. " Woojin daid pulling the blankets down slightly, Chan immediately grabbed them and peeked out from under them, "Don't you dare Woojin." Woojin then realized how sick chan was, his eyew were bloodshot and puffy, he had major dark circles, and his face was flushed, to put it in fewer words he looked like death. 

"Good Lord Chan, how long have you been sick? " Woojin asked dropping the blanket. All he received in response was a glare.

"Chan come on, I'm trying to help you but if you keep being stubborn I won't be able to help you so just cooperate and tell me."

"Six days? Maybe seven? I don't know." Chan said his voice hoarse .

How no one had noticed that he was sick sooner was a complete mystery to Woojin, and then a 'great' idea popopo into his head. 

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. " Woojin said.

 

_(gc without chan)_

 

 **SkzFather :** Guys come home

 **LixiePixie :** um why?

 **BabyMaknae :** ok I'm on my way

 **BabySeungie:** wait Jeongin I'm coming with you

 **DepressedEmoEmu :** no way in hell am I coming home, I am not getting sick

 **BeautifulBoy :** come on binnie, I'll protect you from getting sick

 **DepressedEmoEmu :**.....

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** aaaw Changbin hyung is embarrassed 

 **DepressedEmoEmu :** shut your stupid mouth Han Jisung 

 **DepressedEmoEmu :** if I'm coming home Hyunjin come get me I'm not walking.

 **BeautifulBoy :** sure thing babe.

 **MinMinMinnie :** oh my gosh Changbin is blushing so hard. I'm on my way hyung

 **LoudBabySquirrel :** wait Minho hyung I wanna come with you

 **LixiePixie :** I wanna come to!

 **MinMinMinnie :** then get your skinny butts out here.

 **SkzFather :** why does it take you guys ten minutes to decide to come? 

 **SkzFather :** oh yesh, when you guys get here we're going to have a puppy pile, Chan is in the middle of the floor so feel free to join when you get here.

 

Woojin turned off his phone and set it down on the counter and walked back to the living room, "Channie." Woojin called crouching by Chan.

Chan oeeked from under the blankets, "what do you want?" He asked sleepily, woojin smiled and hugged him close to his chest. 

"Woojin! What are you doing!? You'll get sick, get off of me!" Chan said trying to push bujin way, but losing just hugged him tighter, Chan eventually giving up and hugged him back.

they both jumped in shock is a felt two bodies fall next to them joining in on the hug, and to no surprise it was Jeongin and Seungmin, a moment later they felt three more bodies fall into the pile, also known as Minho, Jisung and Felix, Felix joined in on the hug where as Minho and jisung found more comfort in hugging each other. 

Chan buried his face in the crook of Woojin's neck and then he felt the last two bodies lay down with all of them, Hyunjin and Changbin been also found more comfort in hugging each other.

Chan smiled against woojinsW neck muttering, "your all going to get sick. "

"Even if we do get sick I wouldn't have a problem with it as long as we get to stay like this." been whispered but it was loud enough for all of them hear, Hyunjin smiled and place a peck on Changbin's lips.

"This is nice." Felix said.

" I wish we could do things like this more often." Jeongin said with a sigh.

" Me too." Jisung mumbled.

"We can now that we're done promoting. " Minho stated. 

"That's true. " Woojin said gently stroking Chan's head.

about 10 minutes passed of them talking before Woojin looked down at Chan and realized he had fallen asleep his head resting against his chest, his face was flushed, his nose bright red, hair a total mess but he was still the same beautiful Chris bang they all knew.

After a while Woojin managed to hush the others and get them to fall asleep as well, he smiled and placed a kiss to Chan's head and closed his eyes to try and get some rest himself.

Just as Chan had predicted a few of the other members did get sick, and it just happened to be Jisung the most whiny of the members among stray kids when he was sick, and Changbin who shut himself away and refused to let anyone come within nine feet of him, but as Changbin said he didn't care about it because that night was one of the best nights they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I appreciate it alot <3  
> Let me know what you think of it 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Johnnys_Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sick and bassed Chan off how I am when I'm sick.


End file.
